Harrison (Johto)
---- Harrison (Japanese: ハヅキ Hazuki) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Littleroot Town and a rival of . He made his debut appearance in Pop Goes The Sneasel. History He first appeared in Pop Goes The Sneasel where he met and at the summit of the shrine. He overheard the shrine guard ask Ash if he would help ward off what was preventing them from getting Ho-Oh's sacred flame. Immediately Harrison offered to help too. Later hearing that it was a that was attacking those who approached the sacred flame, he had started to make plans on catching it. Once at the top of the stairs, Harrison instructed Ash to try to get the flame while he and distracted and . However he underestimated Sneasel's strength and he was forced to come up with another plan. Using and , Harrison and Ash took on Machop and Machoke together; their goal being to take them both out before they would get to Sneasel. Both of their Pokémon were able to hurl Machop and Machoke down the stairs leaving Sneasel by itself. After Team Rocket's brief interruption, Harrison used his to take down Sneasel and he was able to capture it. At the end of the day, Harrison told Ash that he would meet up with him again at the Silver Conference. After many cameos during the qualifying rounds of the Silver Conference and wishing Ash luck in his battle with in The Ties That Bind, Harrison appeared in Can't Beat the Heat!, where he and Ash began their Full Battle. It continued in Playing with Fire! and Johto Photo Finish. In the latter episode, Harrison defeated Ash, but went on to lose to Jon Dickson. It was Harrison who convinced Ash to go to the Hoenn region. He told Ash about Professor Birch and that Ash had probably never seen before. Harrison appears to have a strong personal connection with Professor Birch, whom he speaks of fondly, noting his words of wisdom was the main motivation for his travels to Johto onwards. Following the Silver Conference, Harrison went to Kanto to collect the region's Gym Badges and compete in its . Character Harrison fulfills a supportive and mentoring role throughout his appearances, similar to Brock. He has also been shown to be quite independent, with no mention of any previous companions. In addition, he is quick-witted and confident, as seen in Tie One On, where he sends out his Miltank to stop Ash and Jackson from fighting. This quality is also seen in his battle style, as seen with his Blaziken's speed and prowess against Ash's Charizard when it recovers from a Seismic Toss by aiming a Flamethrower at the ground. Despite his team of strong and eclectic Pokémon, he does not brag about his skills and capacity as a Trainer. Instead, he prefers to encourage others to do their best. His battle strategy is built on speed and reflex, such as Kecleon's camouflage and Sneasel. Harrison has a streak of determination, as seen with his battle, and later victory, against Ash, as well as his eagerness to capture Sneasel. Harrison remains humble throughout his appearances, and is unfazed by his loss in the semifinals. He demands a lot from his Pokémon, although he gives them time to rest and recover, such as when he left his Blaziken out of the battle against Jon Dickson. His compassion towards his Pokémon may be linked to his personal connection to Professor Birch, as explained in Johto Photo Finish, where Birch told him that in order to know Pokémon, one needed to see them through their own eyes, and hold them in their own hands. Pokémon In rotation This is a listing of Harrison's known Pokémon: was his first revealed Pokémon, and appears to be one of his main Pokémon alongside Blaziken, often seen walking beside its Trainer.}} is Harrison's starter Pokémon, having received it as a from Professor Birch when he started his journey.}} Chigusa Ikeda |vaen=Carter Cathcart Jimmy Zoppi |desc=Harrison's first appeared in Pop Goes The Sneasel as a wild Pokémon who, with a and , was blocking people from accessing 's flame. It was later captured by Harrison.}} as she only appeared in Tie One On!, where she calmed down an argument between Jackson's Meganium and , and Ash's Squirtle and . Miltank's only known move is .}} first appeared in Can't Beat the Heat!. It was the first Pokémon Harrison sent out during his battle with . It battled against Ash's Pikachu. Using its color-changing abilities and speed, Kecleon was able to hide almost perfectly, and fire some attacks at Pikachu from the tall grass, until Pikachu himself hid into the grass. Kecleon used its tongue to cut the grass, but Pikachu managed to grab Kecleon's long tongue and finish the Color Swap Pokémon with a . Kecleon's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was seen in Playing with Fire!, where Harrison sent it out to face off against Ash's Totodile. Totodile's had no effect on the type, and after a stunning , Hypno was able to defeat the Big Jaw Pokémon with a attack. Ash next sent out , which, however, was asleep. Harrison took the chance and had Hypno to use on the Sleeping Pokémon. This, however, angered Snorlax, causing it to wake up. It then defeated the Hypnosis Pokémon with a single . Hypno's known moves are , , and .}} was the fourth Pokémon Harrison used in his battle with Ash. It was sent out against Ash's Noctowl. After taking a hit from 's , Steelix used to blind the Owl Pokémon, and then hit it with and in quick succession, knocking it out. Next Ash chose to use his , which was quickly trapped by the Iron Snake Pokémon's . However, Snorlax managed to escape Bind by using , and then it served the finishing blow on Steelix with a Hyper Beam. Steelix's known moves are , , , , and .}} Achievements Badges obtained Hoenn Badges This listing is of the Badges Harrison has obtained in the Hoenn region: * At least eight Badges (prior to Pop Goes The Sneasel) Johto Badges This listing is of the Badges Harrison has obtained in the Johto region: * At least eight Badges (prior to Pop Goes The Sneasel) Pokémon League Harrison has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Ever Grande Conference - Unknown (prior to Pop Goes The Sneasel) * Silver Conference - Top 4 (Johto Photo Finish) Voice actors Names Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people de:Harrison (Animecharakter) fr:Harrison (Hoenn) it:Harrison (Johto) ja:ハヅキ zh:葉越